The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz Style) part 5 - Magica Watches Gadget
Magica DeSpell/Ursula: Yes! Hurry home, princess! We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration now, would we? Celebration, indeed! Oh, BAH! (she takes one of the frightened, shivering shrimp from her cocktail bowl) In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. (eats it before she slides out of her tent) And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Anchor! Chum! (Anchor hits his head against the wall by accident, then rubs his head) I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. (cut to Magica DeSpell. She is smiling evilly.) She may be the key to Monterey Jack's undoing! (Fade to black, except for her eyes before they fade as well.) (Fade to the palace throne room where Gadget is being scolded by Monterey and Alvin, Simon and Theodore.) *Monterey Jack/Triton: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady. *Gadget/Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry; I just forgot. *Monterey Jack/Triton: As a result of your careless behavior,... *Alvin/Sebastian: Careless and reckless behavior! *Monterey Jack/Triton: The entire celebration was... *Simon/Sebastian: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! (swims up to Gadget) This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom! (Finally, Kit can't take it anymore, so he comes to Gadget's rescue by jumping into the conversation.) *Kit/Flounder: (angrily) But it wasn't her fault! (nervously) Uh, well, first, uh, the Shark chased us. Yeah, yeah And we tried to... (Cut to Monterey and Alvin looking at each other. They don't seem too sure about what Pudge is saying.) *Kit/Flounder: (from o.c.) But we couldn't. And she went... (Cut back to Kit) *Kit/Flounder: Grrrrrrrrr! And - and we were like, whoooaaaaaa! (sighs in relief) And then we were safe. But then the duck came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and... *Monterey Jack/Triton: (upon hearing what Kit said) Seggull? (Kit gasps and covers his beak before swimming behind Gadget, who glares at him. Monterey rises from his throne.) *Monterey Jack/Triton: What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! *Gadget/Ariel: Nothing. Happened. *Monterey Jack/Triton: Oh, Olivia! How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those NORMAL ANIMALS! *Gaget/Ariel: (angrily and defiantly) Daddy, they're not barbarians! *Monterey Jack/Triton: They're dangerous. (taking Gadget's chin in his hand) Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some Crash-eater's hook? *Gadget/Ariel: (pulling away) I'm 16 years old; I'm not a child anymore! *Monterey Jack/Triton: (pointing his finger at her) Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady! *Gadget/Ariel: Well, - *Monterey Jack/Triton: As long as you live under my ocean,... *Gadget/Ariel: Well, - *Monterey Jack/Triton: You'll obey my rules! *Gadget/Ariel: (sighs in disgust) But if you would just listen! *Monterey Jack/Triton: Not another word! And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again, is that clear?! (Gadget is about to shout back at Monterey, but her eyes begin to tear up, and she swims away, crying with Kit following her.) (Monterey sits back on his throne, feeling sorry for himself.) *Alvin/Sebastian: Hmph! teenage. (scoffs) They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. *Monterey Jack/Triton: Do you think... I was too hard on her? *Simon/Sebastian: Definitely not. Why, if Gadget was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control. *Monterey Jack/Triton: (getting the idea) You're absolutely right, Alvin! *Theodore/Sebastian: Of course. *Monterey Jack/Triton: Gadget needs constant supervision. *Simon/Sebastian: Constant supervision. *Monterey Jack/Triton: Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble. *Alvin/Sebastian: All the time. *Monterey Jack/Triton: And you are just the how to do it. (Cut to Alvin, Simon and Theodore walking down the corridor.) *Simon/Sebastian: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong little kid. (Alvin looks to his left and sees Gadget and Kit outside the courtyard. Gadget and Kit swim off, and Simon swims off after them, noticing this.) *Theodore/Sebastian: Hmm? What is that girl up to? (He swims after Gadget and Kit.) (Later, Simon had followed Gadget to a blocked cave. He is a panting heavily and a yard from them. So, he hides behind a rock. Gadget looks around to see if anyone is watching her. At that moment, Alvin kneels down so that he won't be discovered.) (Gadget moves the boulder that covered the entrance, and she and Kit swim inside.) (Alvin, Simon and Theodore sees this and tries to swim after them, but when the rock closes on Alvin's tail, he gets trapped and tries to break free. He grabs onto some kelp and attempts to pull himself out. He finally pulls himself out with a pop. Theodore bumps into an hour glass and lands on the ground, rubbing his head.) *Alvin/Sebastian: Huh? Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts